


Методы стимуляции вдохновения

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Light BDSM, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: У Тони есть очень необычный способ выбираться из творческих тупиков, и Стив полон желания ему помочь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Методы стимуляции вдохновения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



— Тони, что это? — спросил Стив, держа в руках странную силиконовую трубку. Она была гладкая снаружи, чуть ребристая внутри и блестела от какой-то смазки.

Он спустился в мастерскую, чтобы напомнить Тони об ужине. Тони в мастерской не было. Над рабочим столом медленно крутились голограммы — похоже, Тони снова дорабатывал «Марк».

— Сэр в душе, — сообщил Джарвис. Крошечная душевая кабинка «на экстренный случай» не вместила бы их двоих, так что оставалось только ждать.

Стив и Тони были вместе около трех месяцев, и Стиву до сих пор было странно думать, что он может присоединиться к Тони в душе, поцеловать его утром на кухне на глазах у всех, а вечером увести за руку в спальню и… Стив почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо — не от стыда, от удовольствия. Девственником Стив не был, но до встречи с Тони не представлял себе, что можно так щедро дарить и получать наслаждение, так непосредственно реагировать, быть таким… Тони, по-другому и не скажешь.

В дни юности Стива считалось, что охи-вздохи, в том числе в постели — прерогатива девушек. Но Тони во время секса был откровенным, громким, говорил такие вещи, от которых хотелось сгореть на месте — и поощрял Стива делать то же самое. Например, вчера Тони улегся на кровать поперек, запрокинул голову, так что она свесилась с края, и попросил Стива трахнуть его в рот. Нет, отыметь. «Понимаешь, так я смогу взять очень глубоко, — пояснил Тони, глядя на Стива шалыми глазами. — Ты у нас большой мальчик, Стив. Давай, попробуй! Уверен, тебе понравится». Стив сперва осторожничал, двигаясь медленно и неуверенно, но Тони умудрился как-то ухватить его за бедра, дернуть на себя — и Стив пропал. Горячее, тугое, нежное, пульсирующее охватило его член со всех сторон; в горле у Тони завибрировал стон, глаза закатились от удовольствия, и Стив, наконец, начал двигаться так, как ему — и Тони — хотелось.

От этих воспоминаний член заинтересованно дернулся, и Стив, чтобы отвлечься, принялся бродить по мастерской. Голограммы бросали вокруг синие отблески, Дубина на удивление тихо стоял в углу, а не крутился возле Стива, требуя поиграть в мяч или пытаясь в сотый раз переставить огнетушитель. Стол не был завален железом и инструментами, и, кроме странной полупрозрачной штуки, на нем вообще ничего не лежало. Так что Стив взял этот предмет в руки и принялся рассматривать. Он был довольно мягкий, гибкий, а смазка внутри предполагала, что в него положено что-то вставлять. Стив задумчиво провел пальцем по краю отверстия, и ощущения показались ему смутно похожими на…

— Что ты тут делаешь, Стив? — внезапно спросил Тони из-за спины.

Волосы Тони завивались крупными влажными кольцами, на футболке проступали мокрые пятна, джинсы были расстегнуты, и Стиву страшно захотелось никуда сегодня не ходить, а утащить своего парня в спальню и тщательно слизать со смуглой кожи капельки воды. Он потянулся обнять Тони и вспомнил, что так и держит в руке… вещь.

— Я пришел напомнить тебе об ужине и нашел… Что это? — повторил он свой вопрос.

На скулах Тони проступил темный румянец.

— Это не то, что ты подумал…

— Я пока ничего не подумал, но мне уже страшно, — пошутил Стив, наткнулся на неуверенный взгляд Тони и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Тони тряхнул головой, отобрал у Стива непонятный предмет и быстро выпалил:

— Это мастурбатор. Надевается на член, имитирует вагину или анус. Прежде, чем ты начнешь строить предположения — это не потому, что ты меня не удовлетворяешь или подобные глупости. Мне с тобой охренительно, и я хочу, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Мы с тобой не заканчивались. Просто… — Тони запнулся, закусил губу, и Стиву немедленно захотелось зализать пострадавшее место, но он только сжал руку Тони. Тони ответил слабым пожатием и продолжил: — Когда я работаю с броней… с кодом или чертежами, не с металлом… в общем, если я сексуально возбужден, то мне гораздо лучше думается, приходят неожиданные решения, как-то так. Поэтому иногда, оказываясь в тупике, я надеваю кольцо на член, чтобы не кончать подольше, и использую мастурбатор. Понимаю, это звучит странно, и тебе может…

— Почему не пробку? — спросил Стив хриплым от возбуждения голосом. Стоило представить себе Тони, с головой погруженного в чертежи, в этой его белой майке и мягких спортивных штанах, лениво подрачивающего себе одной рукой, как в собственных штанах Стива полыхнуло греческим огнем. Тони поглядел удивленно, и Стив пояснил: — Почему мастурбатор, а не анальная пробка? У тебя были бы свободны обе руки.

— Анальная пробка сперва слишком отвлекает, а потом я перестаю ее замечать, — пояснил Тони. — А так мне проще поддерживать нужную степень возбуждения.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал так с живым человеком? — Воображение Стива уже рисовало ему картину: Тони, использующий его, как вещь для собственного удовольствия, не обращающий внимания на его желания и потребности… Подавить стон удалось с трудом.

— Нет, конечно, за кого ты меня… — Тони вгляделся повнимательней и заключил: — Ты хочешь побыть моим мастурбатором. Серьезно, Стив, ты уверен?

Вместо ответа Стив опустился на колени, стянул с Тони джинсы и одним движением взял полувозбужденный член в рот. Тони застонал, запустил руку Стиву в волосы и пробормотал:

— Джарвис, включай режим блокировки. Нас нет дома.

На ужин они так и не попали.

И вот теперь, десять дней спустя, Стив ждал Тони в мастерской, прикованный к причудливой металлической конструкции. Под животом, грудью и коленями его тело поддерживали обитые мягким опоры, так что Стив будто лежал на столе — очень удобном столе — совершенно обнаженный, готовый к употреблению с любой стороны. Его задница была хорошенько смазана и растянута, хитрое приспособление во рту почти не ощущалось, но если Тони даст команду, то кляп-паук растянет его губы, чтобы было удобнее трахать. Под пальцами левой руки ощущалась тревожная кнопка, но Стив был уверен, что не нажмет ее ни за что на свете. Они с Тони проговорили все не один раз, и теперь оставалось только ждать. Сбоку в поле зрения Стива висел экран, на который Тони пообещал транслировать видео с камер, если Стив захочет посмотреть. Стив хотел.

Тони влетел в мастерскую стремительно, как в любой другой день. Он и выглядел, как всегда — черная футболка, серые спортивные брюки. Но против обыкновения Тони не посмотрел на Стива, не улыбнулся ему — взгляд равнодушно скользнул мимо.

— Джарвис, проект «Гамма», — бросил он. Джарвис развернул веер голографических экранов, и Тони погрузился в работу. Он что-то стремительно печатал, чертил в воздухе, иногда замирая на месте и хмурясь. Через несколько минут Тони раздраженно дернул плечом, скомкал голограмму, как обычную бумагу, и бросил в стену, а потом приспустил с бедер штаны и погладил себя по члену — уже возбужденному. Он оглянулся, пошарил взглядом вокруг и наконец-то в первый раз посмотрел на Стива так, что стало ясно — увидел. Стива прошило нервной дрожью. Нетерпение и разочарование, которые покусывали его в последние десять минут, смыло начисто. Их место заняло предвкушение.

Тони резким движением переместил голограммы так, что они повисли прямо у Стива над головой, и прищелкнул пальцами. Хитрый кляп во рту пробудился к жизни, выпустил усики и медленно, но неумолимо раздвинул челюсти Стива широко-широко. Тони одобрительно хмыкнул и, не глядя, вставил член Стиву в рот. Застыл ненадолго, а потом начал двигать бедрами с небольшой амплитудой, то и дело останавливаясь, когда того требовала работа. Стив сперва напрягся, потом попытался как-то помочь Тони, приласкать его языком, но кляп и фиксаторы не давали ему никакой свободы. Он мог только позволять Тони делать с собой все, что угодно.

Стив скосил глаза на экран, установленный рядом. На лице у Тони было совершенно отсутствующее выражение, он весь погрузился в свои расчеты, его член тяжело и неподвижно лежал у Стива на языке. Потом Тони слегка покачал бедрами и принялся двигаться размашистее, жестче, так что член проскальзывал глубже в горло. Пальцы Тони тоже ускорились, выплясывая чечетку на виртуальной клавиатуре. Иногда Тони замирал, загнав член на всю длину, на несколько секунд перекрывая Стиву кислород. В уголках глаз Стива копились слезы, зрение стало нечетким и размытым, слюна стекала по подбородку, но обострились запахи, ощущения и звуки. Горьковато-солоноватый вкус на языке, скольжение бархатистого ствола, гладкой налитой головки, ускорившееся дыхание Тони — и собственное ощущение беспомощности, принадлежности, нездешности, и в то же время несомненного телесного удовольствия.

Стив потерял счет времени, челюсть слегка ныла от натуги, как вдруг Тони загнал ему невозможно глубоко и замер так, лихорадочно делая… что-то. Стив не видел. Он судорожно сглатывал вокруг члена, легкие начинали гореть от недостатка воздуха, удовольствие копилось где-то в солнечном сплетении, а потом Тони воскликнул: «Наконец-то!» и вытащил член, мимоходом потрепав Стива по голове. Стив всхлипнул, вдохнул поглубже и кончил.

Член Тони гордо торчал вверх, блестя от слюны. Вокруг основания было плотно застегнуто серебристое с синим кольцо. «Ты можешь кончать столько, сколько захочешь, — сказал Стиву Тони. — Главное — тихо. Мастурбаторы, знаешь, не издают звуков». Стив пообещал, но когда твой рот распялен неуступчивым кляпом, быть тихим неимоверно трудно. К счастью, кляп свернулся, и Стив смог сглотнуть набежавшую слюну и дать отдых усталым мышцам.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — заговорил Тони, и Стив подумал сперва, что тот обращается к нему, но тут же понял свою ошибку. — Джарвис, надо сделать расчеты и заказать новый стол ко мне в кабинет.

— Какие расчеты нужны, сэр? — осведомился Джарвис.

— Я хочу, чтобы мой новый мастурбатор помещался под столом, но его не было видно от входа. Чуть приподнять столешницу, спроектировать заднюю стенку слегка выгнутой, чтобы было побольше места… И нужен материал, который может менять прозрачность — на тот случай, если я захочу полюбоваться, как смотрится моя новая игрушка со стороны. Во время всяких нудных телеконференций я смогу немного развлечься.

Стив едва не взорвался от этих слов. Он представил себя беспомощного, обнаженного, связанного, насаженного на член Тони ртом или задницей, в то время как сам Тони — не Тони даже, а мистер Старк в дорогом костюме — ведет деловые переговоры с ничего не подозревающими партнерами… Если бы Тони коснулся его члена хотя бы мизинцем, Стив бы тут же кончил еще раз.

Тем временем Тони развернул Стива спиной к себе, уселся на высокий стул и опустил всю конструкцию так, что его член аккуратно вошел в Стива по самые яйца. Тони вздохнул, поерзал на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, и погрузился в работу. Стив видел строчки кода, ползущие по экрану, и чувствовал себя тем самым мастурбатором, безымянным куском плоти, который натянули на член и забыли. Стив попытался было сжаться, чтобы побудить Тони к более активным действиям, но получил чувствительный шлепок по заднице и послушно расслабился. Теплое спокойствие окутало его, оттеснив на задний план собственное острое возбуждение. Тони не мог сидеть неподвижно, и его член двигался внутри, задевая чувствительные стенки. Пару раз Тони вставал и отходил куда-то в сторону, и тогда Стиву становилось холодно и одиноко. Но потом тепло возвращалось, дырку снова распирал толстый ствол, горячие ладони иногда мимолетно поглаживали или похлопывали выставленный зад. Яйца Стива ныли и пульсировали между ног, но будто через вату.

Тони в очередной раз отошел и вернулся с чашкой кофе. Выпив его, он, видимо, решил сделать перерыв и немного развлечься со своей игрушкой — попросил Джарвиса включить музыку и принялся крутить и дергать бедрами, так что у Стива искры из глаз посыпались. Он, кажется, кончил два раза подряд. Потом Тони снова куда-то ушел, и Стив, наверное, немножко отключился, потому что, придя в себя, обнаружил, что лежит на спине с широко разведенными коленями, а в его заднице вибрирует… что-то. Что-то гладкое, металлическое, небольшое по размерам. Похоже, оно как-то соединялось с клавиатурой, на которой печатал Тони: чем быстрее двигались его пальцы, тем мучительнее и острее становилась вибрация. Иногда Тони опускал руку и покручивал сосок Стива между пальцами — так некоторые в задумчивости крутят ручку или кусают кончик карандаша.

Стив давно потерял счет времени. Если бы ему сказали, что прошло несколько дней, он бы не удивился. Но вдруг Тони встал со стула, потянулся и махнул рукой:

— Спасибо, Джарвис, хорошо поработали.

Он наклонился к Стиву и обжег его рот поцелуем: голодным, кусачим, нетерпеливым. Стива мгновенно вырвало из оцепенения, и он потянулся к Тони, забыв про фиксаторы.

— Погоди, Стив, сейчас… Боже, как я тебя хочу, ты не представляешь! Ты такой горячий, мне кажется, я спущу, не успев тебе вставить. Измучил меня…

— Кто тут еще кого… — каркнул Стив пересохшим ртом. Пить хотелось неимоверно, но еще сильнее хотелось Тони — двигаться вместе с ним, обнимать, целовать, стонать и целовать снова. Стив выплюнул кляп, и Тони немедленно протянул ему бутылку с водой, которую Стив выпил в два глотка.

Тони все гладил и гладил его — по груди, по рукам, по спине, будто пытался запастись ощущениями впрок, но Стиву срочно требовалось другое. Он сдернул с Тони штаны, расстегнул кольцо и толкнул Тони в солидное офисное кресло, бог знает откуда взявшееся в мастерской. Тони подчинился, и тогда Стив, наконец, оседлал его и принялся брать свое — так, как хотелось уже целую вечность. Он опускался, принимая Тони в себя до самых яиц, поднимался, сжимаясь, почти соскальзывая с члена, и опускался снова, наращивая и наращивая темп. Тони хрипло стонал на каждом толчке, пытался поддавать бедрами, но Стив не позволял — кусал Тони за губу, понуждая сидеть смирно. Тони унимался, чтобы через секунду возобновить попытки. 

После они свернулись на старой кушетке, не в силах дойти до лифта. Было тесно и непередаваемо уютно. Кресло, лишившееся одного подлокотника, откатилось к зарядной станции Дубины, и Стив чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, но непередаваемо легким и счастливым.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой… в офисе? — спросил он задремавшего Тони.

— Я хочу с тобой в офисе, в квинджете, в туалете Трикселиона, в кабинете Фьюри, — пробормотал тот, уткнулся Стиву в плечо и тут же опять заснул.

Стив почувствовал, как тепло и щекотно становится в груди. «Кажется, я его люблю», — подумал он и следом за Тони провалился в сон.


End file.
